


oh! my mistake

by kissbaeks



Series: whole lotta love (a/b/o) [4]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alpha Park Chanyeol, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Awkward Conversations, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Mentioned Kim Jongdae | Chen, Mentioned Luhan, Mpreg, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol Being an Idiot, chanyeols only an idiot for a bit, chanyeols whipped, then he gets Serious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2019-10-13 00:15:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17477654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kissbaeks/pseuds/kissbaeks
Summary: things happen when chanyeol and baekhyun least expect it.accidents happen.





	oh! my mistake

baekhyun wakes up to the sound of a pan being slammed against something. if it was a normal occurrence, he'd close his eyes and fall asleep again, but uneasiness worms its way into him and settles heavy in his chest. he takes notice of the rising nauseous feeling too. he’s been feeling weird like that for a while, though, especially when chanyeol is gone. chanyeol's side of the bed is cold and empty, meaning the source of the noise must be him. with a whine, baekhyun sits up, hauling himself out of bed to wander to the kitchen in search of his mate. 

chanyeol turns when he hears the sounds of baekhyun’s light footsteps, grinning when he takes in how sleepy his mate is. he abandons the stack of pots and pans, opting to walk over to baekhyun and squish his face. the omega whines, trying to slap chanyeol’s hands away, but to no avail. 

“good morning,” chanyeol says, leaning down to smooch both of baekhyun’s cheeks. “how’d you sleep?”

”fine,” baekhyun mutters, moving in closer to hold onto chanyeol’s shirt. “good enough. i still feel gross... still sick, i guess.”

he hasn’t been feeling well lately, most likely because of some stomach bug that he probably got from luhan or jongdae. he’s hoping it’s gone before they go back to working— he’d rather be healthy and be able to enjoy the time off with his mate. 

“you’ve been sick for two weeks, baekhyun,” chanyeol replies, sighing softly. he’s worried, honestly. “but you don’t even smell sick.”

baekhyun’s scent hadn’t changed during his sickness, lacking the usual sourness anyone’s scent contains when they’re sick. instead, when chanyeol sniffs, he notices that baekhyun smells a bit sweeter than usual. his first thought is that baekhyun’s heat must be approaching, even though he’d had one some two months ago. then, since he doesn’t think that’s quite right, his brain rationalizes his thoughts with the memory of baekhyun’s horrid, awful  suppressants that screwed up his heats. 

“i don’t know what it is, then.” baekhyun shrugs, but he’s suddenly a bit paler. “i think— it’s early, yeol, i’m gonna go back to bed. wake me before noon.” he should tell his mate what’s going on, but he’s too scared to do it right now. 

chanyeol watches baekhyun scamper back to their room, turning his attention to the stack of dishes once he’s gone. he doesn’t wake baekhyun before noon, either. he lets his mate sleep until baekhyun wakes up naturally. baekhyun doesn’t like that chanyeol didn’t do as he asked, but he can’t say he’s upset about the extra hours of sleep, especially when he’s been so tired.

* * *

“how do you feel about children?” baekhyun asks, setting down his fork so he’ll focus on chanyeol instead of dinner. 

 “i dunno,” chanyeol mumbles, wishing baekhyun didn’t have a habit of asking him questions when he was eating. “maybe having one or two kids someday would be nice. why?”

”i don’t know,” the omega shrugs, picking his fork up again and taking a few bites in silence. “i guess i’ve been thinking about babies a lot lately. they’re so cute, yeol.”

baekhyun sighs, dropping his fork again. he’s hungry, but he’s also not in the mood to eat because he doesn’t feel good again. he’s decided the universe actually hates him. 

“eat your food, baekhyun,” chanyeol mutters, still focused on his. 

“ugh,” says baekhyun, sighing again, this time very loudly. “i don’t  _want_ to eat right now, yeol. the universe hates me and my stomach is  _upset_  again.” he whines, merely for dramatic effect. maybe, if he’s lucky, chanyeol will leave the dishes until later and cuddle with him right after they’re done eating. 

“baekhyun,” chanyeol says softly, prying his attention from his food once again. “are you dying? you’ve been feeling weird for weeks now. maybe you should go to see a doctor or something. or at least tell me what’s going on.”

”no!” baekhyun pouts, crossing his arms over his chest. “it’ll pass, yeol. it always does. won’t last long...” 

“we just had a talk about not lying about how we feel a few weeks ago,” the alpha replies, in the same whiny tone. “so next time you’re not feeling good, tell me. i’ll schedule a doctors appointment for you, i know you don’t like talking on the phone.” 

baekhyun snorts, rolling his eyes. 

“that’s sweet, yeol, but i don’t need to go to the doctor. i’m fine,” he answers, smiling sweetly to assert his claim. he’s very adamant, chanyeol will give him that. 

“fine,” he sighs, getting up and collecting the plates and silverware. “go lay down, baby, you look so tired. i’ll get these put away and i’ll join you in a bit.”

baekhyun’s out of the room before he can even make it to the kitchen. 

* * *

he’s half asleep by the time chanyeol’s finished with the dishes. not his fault, really. he doesn’t feel too good and it’s messing him up. his emotions are out of control, too, so that’s great. overall, baekhyun is a complete mess. when chanyeol joins him in bed, he clings tightly to his mate and refuses to let go. 

“are you sure you’re okay?” chanyeol asks, running a gentle hand through baekhyun’s hair. he presses a few kisses all over the omega’s face  

“yeah,” baekhyun nods, but— and it’s just his luck, too— he’s tearing up. he doesn’t really know why, but it’s probably because his alpha is the most caring person he’s ever met and he might be lying to him about why he’s been so sick lately. before he knows it, he’s lost it, left sobbing into chanyeol’s shirt. 

“baekhyun— oh, baby, what’s wrong?” chanyeol sounds... well, shocked, and concerned, of course. “jesus, is your sickness starting to affect your emotions, too?” his weak attempt at a joke just makes baekhyun cry even harder. 

“no!” he wails, clutching at chanyeol’s shirt, still trying to keep himself as close to his mate as possible. “chanyeol.. oh, god, yeol, we... we gotta talk about serious stuff.”

”are you actually dying?” chanyeol asks softly, reaching over to wipe away some of the tears with his sleeve. “don’t answer that. i know you’re not. but why are you crying? if you have something to tell me, just say it. i won’t be mad.”

”chanyeol... do you think you’d be a good dad?” baekhyun sniffles, closing his eyes as he rests his head on chanyeol’s shoulder. 

“i.. don’t know. i guess i could be, but we wouldn’t know until we actually have kids,” the alpha shrugs slightly. “why, do you want a baby?”

baekhyun is silent for a while, keeping himself close to chanyeol as he tries to stop crying. 

“chanyeol.. you won’t be mad at me, right? or disappointed in me?” he asks softly, once he’s only sniffling. “right?”

”i won’t, baekhyun. i won’t be mad at you and i won’t be disappointed in you,” chanyeol answers. “what’s brought this on, baby?”

”yeol,” baekhyun whimpers, looking up at chanyeol. he sets a hand over his belly, looking like he’s going to be sick again. “i think.. i think i might be pregnant.”

”oh,” chanyeol says slowly, taking time to comprehend what baekhyun is saying, “that would explain a lot. you’ve been getting sick for weeks, you’re really emotional, and your scent changed, baekhyun. i.. well, for one thing, i’m just glad you’re not sick or dying, my love.”

”do you think we’re ready to be parents, yeol?” baekhyun asks softly, his voice barely above a whisper. it’s weird, to chanyeol, that his mate is being so quiet when he’s normally so loud and rambunctious. it pains him to see baekhyun in such agony over this, he’d do anything to soothe his worries and reassure him that everything,  _everything_ , is alright. 

“i don’t think anyone ever is, baby,” the alpha replies, resuming his earlier motions and petting baekhyun’s hair gently to sooth his worries. “it’s a learning experience. we’ll be uneasy at first, but we’ll get the hang of it.”

”i’m so, so  _scared_ , chanyeol,” baekhyun sobs suddenly, his whole body shaking with the force of his crying. “i’m so scared that i’ll mess this up— that i’ll mess our _baby_ up. i don’t.. i want our baby to grow up without me ruining things for them.”

”shh, shh, it’s alright. you won’t mess anything up, my darling,” chanyeol murmurs, bringing a hand up to his mate’s face to carefully brush away baekhyun’s tears. he places a soft kiss on the top of baekhyun’s head. “you’ll be a great parent. really, baby. we’ll do this together, dear. we’ll do just fine raising our son or daughter, alright? everything will be okay.” 

chanyeol presses a soft kiss to each of baekhyun’s cheeks, then his forehead, then his cute little nose. the omega relaxes slowly, his sobs subsiding as he goes limp in his alpha’s hold. 

“chanyeol,” he murmurs, gazing up at his mate lovingly, “i love you.. so, so much. you’re such a good alpha... i’m so glad you chose me to be your mate.”

”i love you too, my lovely baekhyun,” chanyeol answers with a smile, “and you mustn’t forget that you chose me as well. now... you ought to sleep. crying always takes a lot out of you.”

”i will, yeol,” baekhyun whispers, “but only if you will.”

”of course, baek. here, baby, lay down, get under the blankets.” chanyeol lays baekhyun down before settling next to him under the blankets. “sleep well, darling.” he presses a gentle kiss to baekhyun’s lips before reaching over and turning off the lamp. 

* * *

months later, they both cry over their newborn daughter, who they’ve named soonja. she’s perfect, an adorable mix of the two of them. she looks mostly like baekhyun, but her little ears are just like like chanyeol’s. she’s the most wonderfully beautiful baby baekhyun’s ever laid eyes upon, but maybe he’s biased since she’s their child. 

she cries mostly at ungodly hours, like two in the morning when her parents are fast asleep. baekhyun has come to think of it as a contest, to see who is awake enough to get to her first. so when she cries on this specific night, baekhyun is up first. 

“oh, sweet baby,” he coos, scooping her up and guiding her little head to rest in the crook of his neck. “what is it, my darling? are you hungry?” 

he walks to the kitchen, humming softly to try and calm her down. the clock reads 2:57 a.m. now, but there’s nothing baekhyun would rather do than make sure his daughter is happy and well-fed. as he prepares her bottle, she stops crying as much, trying to hold onto his shoulder with her tiny hand. the omega smiles, running a gentle hand up and down her back. 

“isn’t a bit early for breakfast?” baekhyun can hear the smile in chanyeol’s voice before he turns to see that his alpha is, in fact, grinning. 

“it’s early, yeol,” the omega says softly, leaning up to press a kiss to his mate’s cheek. “you have to be up in a few hours.. go back to bed.”

“no, no,” chanyeol replies, kissing the top of baekhyun’s head before taking their daughter from him. “i can’t sleep without you, my darling baekhyun. i’ll wait until our sweet baby girl is asleep again.” 

“fine,” baekhyun sighs, handing the bottle to chanyeol. “you can feed her tonight. but wait, i’m gonna get the camera!” 

chanyeol watches his mate scamper off, smiling when their daughter holds onto his shirt. 

“okay, okay! feed her before she cries again,” baekhyun squeals, returning to the kitchen with their little camera. he takes a few pictures of chanyeol and their daughter before turning it off. he smiles when chanyeol hands their baby back to him before going over to set the bottle in the sink. 

“back to bed?” he asks gently, placing an arm around baekhyun’s shoulder after soonja has burped. 

“back to bed,” baekhyun nods, charging ahead to take their little girl back to her room. he lets chanyeol tuck her in, watching them with a smile. then, they walk back to their room together, yawning and exchanging a sweet kiss before getting back into bed. 

“goodnight, my love,” chanyeol murmurs, wrapping his arms around his mate and pulling him close. 

“goodnight, my dear,” baekhyun answers, snuggling up to chanyeol before falling asleep as quickly as he can. chanyeol follows suit, falling asleep with his mate secured in his arms. 

**Author's Note:**

> soonja was an accident baby but you didn’t hear it from me.
> 
> n just saying i dont rlly know much abt pregnancy symptoms other than that u throw up n get emotional among other things s o. yeah. as a female virgin who has never been pregnant or been around a family member or friend who has been pregnant, i come to say i’m trying my best. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


End file.
